what happened after the rhyme was over?
by LuzDeLaLuna0
Summary: familiar nursery rhyme characters are in their teens now, our main charecters Jack and Blue are finding eachothers company surprisingly beautiful of late


This mixes fairytale and nursery rhyme characters, the main ones are Little Boy Blue and Jack from Jack and Jill. I switch perspectives from Boy Blue to Jack often, just a warning:3

*Jack*

Jack twirled the silver ring on his finger. He didn't like this ring, not in the slightest. It was the promise ring his mom gave to him almost a year ago with a story about how important it was to her. She expected him to give it to someone soon. She wanted him to give it to Jill, she had been hinting at that ever since she'd gave it to him, but he couldn't. he did love Jill but he could never marry her. He shook his head at the thought, he knew Piper had his eye on Jill anyway. The ring made him anxious so he tried to forget about it but when it was on the chain around his neck he couldn't ignore it. He couldn't take it from around his neck either; if he lost it his mom would kill him, possibly literally, and he was hoping if he kept it out of sight she may forget if not for good for a little while. He tucked the ring back under his shirt. Where was Jill anyway? That was a ridiculous question. She had to be with Piper.

"where's the boy who looks after the sheep?"

Jack looked up hearing someone call not far away from the old well he was sitting on. It had to of been Blue's neighbor, Blue's family owned the barn and some animals wandered when he fell asleep before locking the gates. Boy Blue must be asleep again. Jack rolled his eyes. He's the only one Jack knew could fall sleep so quickly.

"he's under the haystack fast asleep!" another voice called back

"who will wake him?"

"not I, if I do he'll surely cry!"

"wimps" Jack sighed and pushed off the broken down bricks "affected by a few tears."

He jogged down the hill and went into the barn. This small town he lived just outside of was an open space of country where everyone knew each other so it wasn't strange to just walk into a neighbors barn and Jack had found Parents gave their kids names like Blue, Red and Gold. Jack saw the kid was in fact asleep his horn still gripped in his hand. He played it every morning to wake the animals waking up everyone else in the process, then periodically to herd them.

"hey Blue" Jack shook his shoulder "get up"

Blue jumped shocked at the rough awakening. Water glistened at the edge of his eyes looking around quickly then his gaze settled up on Jack. "oh…hi Jack"

"who else would it be" Jack said before turning away. He had been waking Blue up for the past few days. Since Jill had began meeting him late he was staying long enough to hear the every day conversation of 'who will wake him?'. He didn't really mind but the fact the kid scared awake surprised him the first time; he didn't really believe Blue would cry. Now though he was used to it.

"next time you wake me up you could try just saying my name" Blue stretched and leaned back shaking the hay from his blonde hair not that you could see it there.

"sure" Jack smiled sarcastically and left the musically talented boy.

"Jack! There you are!" Jill exclaimed happily coming to him

"hey Jill" Jack fell into their normal embrace "why are you excited?" he asked holding back the question of if he needed to be. He didn't feel like being excited, not that he often did.

"um hello? School tomorrow? First day of senior year." She grinned brown eyes shinning.

"this is exciting why?"

"oh, Mom got me a new dress" she shrugged

he nodded "of course, what does it look like?" he asked to her expectant look

"comes to here" she brushed her fingers over her thigh "dips here" to the middle of her back "and crosses here" she put a hand to her chest

Jack nodded again. he'd asked her a question he wondered why she was still looking at him like she expected more.

"aren't you going to ask where I'm going to wear it?" she made a face. Jill never wore her dresses just for school, they always had a second and to her more important use her mom didn't know.

"where?"

"Piper's"

Jack raised an eyebrow "really?"

"yes" she grinned again "I'm going there after school"

"oh" Jack replied curtly. He hoped disappointment wasn't clear in his voice and instead came across as uninterested.

"Oh Jack, you don't mind do you?"

Jack got the feeling she was asking because the fact he did annoyed her and not that she cared for his disappointment. "no" he shrugged it off. He and Jill usually walked in the forest that separated their houses leading to the city and school from the country side after school, it was their time to talk, but lately she had been going with Piper. He should be used to it by now. he might as well find something else to do, it had only been routine for as long as he could remember. "have fun" he nudged her making her giggle.

*Blue*

"Blue!"

Blue turned having heard his name. he saw Bo coming to him, she clicked her heels and stopped leaning on her staff. He smiled, it made him happy to know there was still someone who took sheep herding seriously in the twenty-first century. Bo was home schooled unlike Blue so she didn't get the blow out of harassment for living on a farm.

"Blue, have you seen Cleffy and Burr?" she asked a bit out of breath.

"look" he pointed behind her "leave them alone and"

"they will come home" she sighed smiling "come here" she called sweetly kneeling. Bo stood after petting her sheep and leaned against her staff. "well, are you going to the little get together?"

"what get together? Red and Gold's?"

"yes sir, Mary told me about it when we collided sheep last week" Bo blushed

Blue smiled which wasn't hard for him to do. His emotions were easily pulled in any direction. "I don't think so Bo, no one invited me"

"Blue, you're so silly, you were invited! Oh!" she looked to her sheep that were now wandering "I have to follow them, they must hear the heard, bye Blue"

Blue raised a hand to the girl. He never went into the woods like her so he had only met Red once when she and her cousin Gold were visiting Mr. Locks and that was last spring. He couldn't just show up at their party, no, only if he was asked.

"Blue, Yoo-hoo!" his mother waved

"yes Ma'am?"

"Do you have any thing you're doin' right now Honey Pie? There's a few things you can run get for your Momma"

"no Ma'am, nothin'" Blue went over to the house where his Mother was standing list in hand. Blue looked over the list while he walked quickly to the general store own the dirt road. Among the things listed was ribbon but she hadn't said what type. She got awful upset when it wasn't the right kind. He smiled when he got to the shop seeing the different options relieved knowing she favored yellow.

"Hey Blue!"

Blue looked up to see Red. She was holding the ties to her cape and a white envelope in the other hand.

"Blue, I talked to Mary who talked to Bo and she said Bo said you told her you weren't going because you weren't invited" she crossed her small arms

it took Blue a moment to realize the nineteen year old who was looking up annoyed at him was talking about the party. "Word gets 'round fast" he smiled hesitantly

"you'd be surprised how fast a sheep can run when a wolfs behind it. Well I talked to Gold on the way over to confirm that we did send your invitation but apparently you didn't get it, so here!" she pushed the envelope in his hand "I delivered it personally"

"thank you" he smiled now surprised and dipped his head.

"I'd better see you there" Red warned pointing a finger then laughed walking back out to the dusty path.

Blue ran a hand over the now open invitation and wondered why he didn't get the first one.

*Jack*

"I'm coming Jill, wait for one second" Jack insisted while the girl pulled him along. He didn't know why they were in such a hurry, it wasn't like they'd be late, besides they could have taken the car if she was so worried. It would have taken two minuets to rise instead of ten to walk. "oomph!" he bumped into her when they came to an abrupt stop.

She smoothed her dress and ran her fingers through her hair before walking calmly. Jack shook his head and walked with her again.

Jill tugged on his sleeve "look Jack"

Jack looked over to the redhead she was pointing out was making a scene. He refrained from rolling his eyes at Piper and looked back to Jill who had an absurd smile. "well are you going over to him?"

She smacked his arm playfully

Jack pushed her forward although what he really wanted to do was pull her away from Piper and keep her close to him. it wasn't jealousy that kept him from approving it wasn't possessiveness either. Well perhaps it was a bit of that but it was most definitely knowing that she could find someone better than that clown. She glared at the push but Jack shrugged and headed on into the school while she went to Piper.

"what's that Hick?" a black haired senior sneered picking hay off Blue's shoulder "start making your clothes out of the stuff?"

they were at it already and the first day hadn't even started. Jack noted Blue's jaw clench the seventeen year old couldn't take that kind of teasing, he was much too sensitive. Jack sighed. He knew Blue had probably spent the two hours from dawn till time to head to school in the hay. It was normal for him to be covered in it. Jack didn't usually pick fights, he had no reason to nothing was worth it besides people didn't bother him but he couldn't just pass this. Jack pushed the black haired boy putting his arm around Blue. "come on Kid, don't get kicked out the first day"

"thank you" Blue said softly knowing Jack had gotten him out of a good beating. No one messed with Jack, he didn't really have friends but people knew not to get on his bad side or they would be put through something fierce.

Jack shrugged and went on into their class. Although Blue was seventeen he was put in with the seniors, his courses being advanced so they had a few of the same classes. Jack as they took their seats noted Jill coming in with Piper.

*Blue*

Blue played a few notes on his horn before setting it on his knee. He was sitting on the fence waiting for his dad to come home from bringing the cow to the week long fair.

"hey Blue" Jill pushed up onto the fence with him. "what are you doing?"

"waitin' for my Pa, he should be home soon, should you be with Jack?"

"I'm on my way, I just left Piper's" she smiled

Blue smiled. Rumors were going around that they were a couple. "you two spend quite a lot of time together"

"yes" she smiled wider "I hope he asks me to go to the party with him"

Blue nodded. Jill was beautiful, fun, and everyone loved her, Piper surely would.

"who are you going with?"

Blue looked down "I don't reckon I'm goin'"

"why?" she was surprised

Blue shook his head "I don't think this type a thing is for me"

"you should go, but I have to go see Jack he's most likely pacing a mote" she laughed and headed off

Blue swung his feet tapping the wooden fence. He didn't think he would change his mind.

*Jack*

Jack stopped as he saw Jill coming up to him the now familiar goofy smile plastered on her face. "you're late"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was on a schedule" she twirled a piece of hair

Jack narrowed his eyes "well, you are"

"oh really?" her eyebrows shot up "and who gave you the pen to write my day?" she walked up to him making him back away even though she couldn't hurt a fly.

"Jill we've been doing the same thing, at the same time, for years"

"well maybe it's time for a change" she turned away fast her hair smacking Jack making him stumble back. Jill slipped when she turned on her heel and fell backwards into not expecting Jack taking them both rolling to the bottom of the hill.

"we need to stop that" Jack rubbed the back of his head that had met the ground

"Agreed" Jill stood tugging on her shorts that barely touched her thighs and walked away.

Jack sat up and leaned against the grass. He hated the rare fights he had with Jill. When he finally stood he shook out his shirt sleeves and hooked his thumbs in his pockets. He knew he needed to do something to keep from getting mad at the world in general but he didn't know what. He might as well just go where his feet took him.

Jack didn't expect to come by the barn that was at the far end of the hill, he also didn't expect to see Blue outside. The boy didn't look happy, he decided it couldn't hurt to go talk to him, thinking about someone else's problems should take his mind from his own. "hey" Jack leaned against a stake pounded into the ground to support the wood fence.

"hello" Blue looked up surprised

Jack waited awhile but the kid didn't start talking. He wasn't normally engaged in conversation so he picked something he knew was popular for the moment "you looking forward to the party tomorrow? Jill and Gold can't stop talking about it."

"oh" Blue looked away again "don't think I'm goin'" he said for the second time that day.

"why?"

Jill had just asked the same but Jack didn't know that so it wasn't right to get flustered. "I don't…" he paused

"want to ask anyone?" Jack guessed. "you could just come with me"

Blue looked at the brunette his aqua eyes holding hesitation "I have half a mind to walk away right now." he said "are you askin' me to go with you as a joke Jack Jensen cause it's right awful of you to do so"

"no" Jack felt his stomach clench. He wasn't like the guys in school he wanted to bash into the wall, he tried not to be a complete jerk. "you don't have to hang around me" he shrugged now regretting saying anything "you could find a girl when you get there, to be with or something"

"Jack" Blue looked to him with a small smile "I'd be mighty glad to go with you, I was just surprised you weren't joshing me"

Jack gave him a look. This kid. He shook his head "I'll see you around the time the horses start getting restless"

Blue smiled slightly wider at Jack using that time reference "yes sir"

*Blue*

Blue watched Jack walk away deciding he didn't understand that man. Why would Jack be so nice to him? he must feel sorry for him right? That had to be it. Blue pushed off the fence and headed inside, he would hear the truck when his dad came home, he could go inside for now. in his room Blue looked over his shirts, most of them plaid some missing buttons and gave way to his white undershirt, none of them nice enough to wear tomorrow. He never needed any nice clothes so he wasn't prepared for this.

"Blue! What in God's good graces are you doin'? Your Pa came home and no one was there to open the gate!" his mom stomped up to his door way.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" he looked down

"what's so important you can't pay mind outside?"

"I'm tryin' to find nice clothes Ma'am"

"for what Blue?" she asked

"Gold'n Red are havin' a get together" he replied slowly

his mom pressed her hands together "but I thought I put…"

"put what?" Blue asked when she stopped

"oh, don't you mind" she looked away red tinting her cheeks

"Momma, did you know I got an invitation?" Blue asked trying to keep accusation away from his words

"oh Honey Bee" she sighed "you don't need to go about social more than studdyin'"

"I'm near eighteen Momma"

she shook her head and walked away.

Blue leaned against his door frame. His mom had often kept him home when he was younger and he never objected but this time something was different. This time he actually wanted to go.

*Jack*

Jack folded the sleeves back on his shirt and looked once more in the mirror before leaving his room.

"Jackie" his mom stopped him rocking in her chair "I haven't seen the ring lately"

Jack cringed. He felt like sinking back into the wall against her look "I gotta go Ma, I'll see you" he hurriedly left the house before more questions were asked. His fingers went to the ring on the chain around his neck.

Jack knocked on the door of Blue's house. He looked at the corral to see the horses trotting along the fence letting him know he was right on time. Blue came from his room but couldn't get to the door before his dad.

"yes sir, can I help you?" Blue's dad appraised Jack

"I'm here for Blue" Jack replied

"why if you don't mind me askin'"

Jack pushed his hands in his pockets "we're going to a party, past the river in the woods"

"goin' to Red's" he replied understanding "and who are you seein' as I never seen you before?"

"oh Hank, yes you have, just look at _him_" Blue's mom pushed his dad away from the door "he's handsomer than all get out, how'd you land such an excort Blue? Here you done got me thinkin' you were out with bad company. Jack Jensen doesn't that beat all?" she waved her hand "why I bet you got all the pretty girls back home cryin' and a caryin' on bout you bein' taken tonight don't you Sugar?"

Jack blinked not sure what to say to any of the words the woman said "yes Ma'am" he said hoping that was right

"and he's _polite_" she smiled "Blue go on now don't pay mind to your Pa" she hit Hank's chest lightly

"I'm so sorry about that" the blonde apologized brushing his bangs back "she remembers you from the year your family came down to the fair"

"ah" Jack remembered now. they didn't come to the country much but one year his mom decided she wanted to take her crocheting down to the fair. "you should be glad your parents care that much" he quickly spoke again "I'm ready if you are"

"I don't reckon you're ready at all then" Blue smiled tentatively

Jack smiled inevitably and started leading the way. Blue was the only one with a smile besides Jill that could make him want to smile along. That shocked him, he wondered if he was getting too comfortable around this kid. He pushed that thought away while they headed into the woods.

At the party now Jack smiled watching Blue's eyes run over everything. It was obvious he had never done anything like this before. "anyone you want to talk to?" he asked Blue

Blue shook his head "Jill is looking at you though"

Jack looked to where Blue motioned. Jill was indeed looking at him "maybe she wants to apologize" he mused

"go talk to her"

Jack gave him a look

"go" he smiled

Jack shook his head but went over to Jill.

"hello" she said coolly

"hello"

"you came with Blue?" she asked nonchalant

"you came with Piper?" he gave back

she nodded. After looking away she continued "I'm glad you got him to come"

Jack stopped a smile, she was trying hard to stay mad. He put his arms around her in a hug making her laugh.

"hey, what do you think you're doing?" Piper came over defenses flaring seeing Jack hug Jill "oh it's you" he crossed his arms

"yeah it's me" Jack stepped away from Jill only to step up to Piper his eyes narrowing.

*Blue*

Blue leaned back against the staircase of Red's house. He was ok with not talking to anyone he was used to it. then, he had to wonder, why he felt lonely.

"Little Boy Blue, I never expected to see you off the farm" Peter scoffed coming up to him

Blue avoided his gaze. This was not the company he wanted.

"alone are you?"

Blue didn't answer he just shifted his feet.

"of course you are, why wouldn't you be?"

"and who came with you?" Blue asked racking his courage.

"oh" Peter grinned "that means yes"

Blue looked away again

"why don't you talk to a girl" Peter pushed his shoulder "prove you can amount to something"

Jack's eyes flashed the moment Peter pushed Blue. He had been watching them and it finally escalated. "I don't have time for you right now" he told Piper and left the redhead fuming before going to the other two boys. "Peter"

Peter looked to Jack, he had to look up "Jackie boy, where's Jillian?"

Jack gave him a look in disbelief "picking a fight with me? College must be making you dumber"

"you think you can fight me?" Peter challenged

"let's go" Jack nodded to the door. Even though Peter was older and arrogant Jack was stronger.

"Jack" Blue stepped up

"no" Jack put a hand on the blondes shoulder "it's fine. Outside Peter"

by now people had noticed the boys they would no doubt be following them out. Blue felt a fist in his stomach not wanting this to happen but followed.

*Jack*

Peter was slow. Jack had blocked three punches and landed two. He smirked blocking another. Peter glared and sent a kick to Jack's knee. Jack collapsed to the ground unexpectedly propping himself up on his elbows trying to catch the breath knocked out of him. peter grinned from a busted lip ready to lay into Jack again. suddenly he was forced back by two blows to the stomach and one under his chin. He fell to the ground across from Jack a moan escaping. Blue ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't know where that had come from but he was glad he did it. a murmur went through the onlookers.

Jack looked at Blue. He had only seen him as a wimp of a boy, never noticing the muscles showing beneath the sleeves of a tight plain shirt. Working on the farm could do that to a person. Peter got up rubbing his chin gently. His glare now set to Blue before walking away to sulk in his embarrassment. Blue held his hand to Jack helping him up.

"thanks" Jack said "but I gotta ask"

Blue nodded

"of you can do _that _why do you let people push you around?"

"Peter was hurtin' you, that's sure a lot different than hurtin' me" Blue reasoned

Jack sighed and mussed Blue's hair "you're strange Kid"

Blue laughed ducking.

"want to go back inside?" Jack asked

"not particularly. Do you?"

"no" Jack rubbed his neck "want to walk with me?" he felt heat skip over his cheeks

"it's almost dark" Blue noted

"we wont get lost" Jack smiled

"what about seein'?"

Jack held out his hand "you can follow me"

Blue smiled slightly and took Jack's hand, his knees almost buckled when he did. He didn't expect that reaction.

*Blue*

they had been walking for awhile, Blue was happy, he liked being with Jack. He was surprised to be holding another man's hand but it felt nice, expecially when Jack rubbed his thumb subconsciously. They had been talking about many things, school, home, people but they had stopped on people right now. jack was talking about his mom.

"she really wants me to choose a girl" he fingered the ring "but I don't want to"

"you don't care for the girls here?"

"they're good friends but I could never marry any of them. They're too…well too much like girls. Why couldn't they be like you, you'd be a good person to marry"

Blue pursed his lips then laughed "do you know Jack you just said you'd marry me"

"yeah, what's so funny?" Jack asked. He never thought he'd say something like that, he sure didn't plan to but that's how he felt.

"I suppose I wouldn't object to getting' hitched if it was with you either"

Jack shook his head "we're talking crazy you know"

"but I like it" Blue smiled

"and I like this" Jack slid the silver band he'd been fiddling with on Blue's finger

Blue's eyes widened

Jack grinned "what do you think? You think we could pull of the dating game?"

Blue sighed smiling and ran a hand through his hair "suits me right fine. You sure this isn't rushin' into somethin'?"

"what do you think?" Jack pulled Blue to him

"I wonder what your momma will think"

"Ma can survive" Jack shrugged.

Blue leaned into the taller man slightly "we'll then if it's up to me we tell them tomorrow"

"or next year"

Blue smiled "tomorrow"


End file.
